Research has shown associations between physique and ratings of behavior but has left it uncertain whether they lie essentially within the organism or in stereotyped reactions of the raters. Physique photographs were made of 295 nursery school children, whose behavior was rated by their teachers on 12 multi-item scales. Physical growth of 77 of these subjects was followed to mid-adolescence. We propose to relate the early behavior ratings to four methods of evaluating subjects' physiques, the associations having different susceptibility to stereotypic or organismic determination: (1) evaluation of what the children most obviously looked like as preschoolers, in fatness, muscularity, and thinness as judged by nursery school teachers; (2) evaluations of the preschool photographs by experts judging "phenotypic" expression of endomorphy, mesomorphy, and ectomorphy; (3) somatotype evaluations made by Sheldon for the whole growth series of each core- sample subject, emphasizing near-mature status; (4) somatotype forecasts, made from preschool data via statistical prediction of the variables used to determine somatotype (mature height, somatotyping ponderal index, trunk index). High physique-behavior correlations for the first method, relative to the others, would indicate strong influence of stereo typing; low correlations, that the teachers were not using physique cues in judging behavior. Relatively high correlations for the third and fourth methods would emphasize organismic associations and negate stereotyping, since these measures show little similarity to early appearance as judged by teachers. Relatively high correlations for the second method--that used in the original studies--would be most consistent with a mixture of sources of association. Correlations among the four physique evaluation methods for the core sample (and 61 supplementary longitudinal subjects lacking early behavior data) will be compared and a factor analysis run. Relative contribution of each physique approach to prediction of the behavior variables, individually and collectively, will be determined by multiple regression analysis and canonical correlation.